


Prey

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: A Vampire and A Human, Dark Love, Dark Romance, Fluff, Historical, M/M, Partially Historical, Reincarnation, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Vampires, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Jaejoong has had the same dream since his 21st birthday...the dream of a man he didn't know climbing through his bedroom window creeping upon his bed to kiss him just before he wakes up...The question is who was this man and what did he want with him?





	1. Prologue

_Blood splattered against the white painted walls while countless victims cried out for mercy in anguish and fear. However there would be no mercy for those who dared to awaken the rage of the Vampyre. His true love lying dead upon the village's sacrificial altar to the gods. Proof of their prayers to the great beings above sacrificing the young male in order to beg for protection from the murderous creature of the night._

_The creature that gave up harming them for the sake of his love's good graces but now that all no longer mattered. He was dead. Killed by them- his own people- by his own father's hand. A man he had trusted with all of his life. That final straw had ultimately been their own undoing- a grave mistake on their part and as for such, the gods allowed the Vampyre to seek them out in vengeance._

_The aroma of crimson death polluting the atmosphere as he pillaged and plundered the people as well as the precious lands they so desired to protect against him. When all were gone and dead, the Vampyre went back to his love's side gathering him in to his arms cursing the gods with the cry of his name spilling from in between his parted lips encouraging the wrath of the gods as he did._

_So with their rage they cursed him as a punishment to walk the earth as a creature feeding on blood unable to eat or drink like a human being like he once could. He was to be alone without the reincarnation of his true love and soulmate for 500 years..._

 

_\\\500 years later...//_

 

Saturday nights were always boring to Kim Jaejoong except for the fact that on this particular Saturday it was his 21st birthday. His friends had dressed him up and forced him to go clubbing with them. Right at this moment he sat at the bar swirling a straw inside of his soda. No alcohol bought for him, had been the deal once they had gotten to the establishment.

He sighed in dejection. Was it so bad to stay at home and be a lonely hermit person? He'd like to think not but of course his friends thought differently. He just doesn't understand why they haven't learned him as a person yet. They all had been friends since secondary school.

He sighed again deep in to his misery. His friends were on the night club's dance floor living it up. He can't see the fun in dancing with a bunch of gropey sweaty strangers. He didn't know how anybody called that fun.

A slither of chill rolled down his spine as he got the odd sensation that someone was watching him. At that, he glanced around the club's table area surveying the crowd of people but found nobody watching him. After that he decided to call 'celebrating his birthday' a night so he went home. Luckily unnoticed by his partying friends.

When he arrived to his small apartment, he got himself prepared for bed. He took a shower afterwards dressing in only a large white t-shirt that was way to big for him and a clean pair of black briefs. He entered his bedroom making his way over to the window. He opened it allowing the cool night air inside of the slightly stuffy bedroom before getting situated in to bed. He fluffed out his pillow tangling his limbs in the sheets as he instantly fell asleep due to boredom rather than tiredness.

Jung Yunho's strong stature in the darkness climbed through the window entering the bedroom that way. His presence echoing in the silence of the bedroom as he glanced around the room seeking out the person he had seen at the night club alone at the bar. A person he had thought he would never have the chance of seeing ever again. Or so he had thought after 5 long centuries of being apart from the one his heart still yearned for. Yunho stood near the open window as the wind blew through the white satin curtains. His dark gaze focused upon the person sleeping peacefully on the bed.

The figure shifted arousing the slumbering person to wake up. They sat up in bed trying to rub the sleep from their eyes. That was until they noticed the strong dominating presence of someone else inside of their room.

Shocked eyes glanced near the window locking on to the figure standing there. At this movement Yunho spoke,

"I have waited many centuries for this moment, Kim Jaejoong..."


	2. 1|Predator|

For the past week Jaejoong had been having the same dream, night after night. A gorgeous man dressed in all black climbing through his bedroom window to hover over him and kiss him. The sad part was that he could never see his face so he had no idea of what his dream suitor looked like.

He sighed disappointingly dropping his head against the desk in the university he attends' library. He had a test to study for by Monday morning. Good lord knows how much he detests those things.

He hadn't ever really gotten started on his study sheet with how bored he has become lately. Nothing seemed to satisfy him anymore. It was strange. Before his 21st birthday studying had been a very entertaining thing for him to do. Refreshing even. Now it was a drab thing he dreaded having to take part in. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. Was he finally losing his mind like his friends thought he eventually would?

He growled with annoyance filling his entire being. Standing up from his seat, he gathered his belongings leaving the safety of the library. He went home. He couldn't feign studying any longer and he noted that he was feeling a bit hungry right then. What better way then to end the afternoon but with a home cooked meal?

He arrived home placing his school things inside his bedroom after removing his shoes at the front door replacing them with house slippers. Leaving the confines of his bedroom, he entered the kitchen making his way over to the pantry for the items he would need in order to cook himself a meal. Sliding towards the refrigerator and the kitchen cabinets, he grab the ingredients necessary from those as well. With everything in hand, he began to prepare his dinner.

It was a whole hour later when everything was done. Mind you, he still had to study for a test. So it took a little longer to cook his meal. He was about to take his food with him in to the living room to eat while he continued to study when a knock sounded at his door. With the tilt of his head, Jaejoong began to wonder who it was knocking at his door when all of his friends were out partying somewhere at some rich kid's place.

He walked in to the living room area placing his plate upon the coffee table in a hurried manner. He walked up to his front door taking a peep outside through the view hole provided but saw no one there.

"It's a wonder that you live alone, Jaejoong." a male voice said calling out to him.

Jaejoong frozed at the familiar sounding voice now too afraid to turn away from the door. It was the voice from the first dream he'd ever had featuring his unknown suitor. He could recognize the drawl of it anywhere.

He could have sworn that he was the only one inside of his apartment when he came back home from school. So who the heck was this person inside of his apartment? Did he knock on the door?

Jaejoong's eyes widened in bewilderment. No! It was impossible! There was no way for a mere human being to be in two places at once. This had to be a practical joke his friends were playing on him right now. Right?

"I wish I were still human but I am not and this is not a joke. I am not one of the people that you claim to be your so called friends. I do not like to play games when it comes down to acquiring what truly belongs to me." the man spoke in the same familiar seductive drawl that Jaejoong had found himself getting used for the past week now. He just never thought in a million years that he'd be hearing it loud and clear and in HD.

"W-what sor-t of c-crea-ture are you-u th-en-n?" Jaejoong asked stuttering his words out in fear of what the other man might do to him if he angered him. He finally turned around to face him, eyes trained to the floor instantly at the action. However he had caught a glimpse of the male dressed in black as usual leaning coolly against the wall near the walkway to the kitchen before he had looked away much to the other's disappointment.

"Your soulmate." the man answered with so much nonchalance in his voice. It was remarkable.

"M-my soulmate?" Jaejoong stammered biting at his tongue a little bit by accident. He did not need anyone to tell him what this man- creature really was. He knew. It was a Vampyre. A creature made of myths but here one was standing inside of his apartment telling him that they were soulmates.

"Yes, I've come to collect payment on your soul." the man said walking slowly towards the beautiful younger male.

"Payment? What do you mean by that?" Jaejoong hissed not liking what the other man was saying to him. He didn't understand what he meant by payment. What did his soul have to do with collecting a payment from him? A payment that he felt that he did not owe to anyone- especially to him. Most of all, to him.

"I mean, Love, that henceforth from this very moment, you belong to me in every definition of the word." the man snarled as he stood in front of Jaejoong breathing down upon the boy's beautiful face.

He reached up a hand cupping underneath his chin squeezing his jawline firmly in his palm. He forced the scared boy's head up smelling the fear reaking off him in powerful waves. For a second or two their eyes locked, frightened brown ones meeting confident red ones. With a devious expression, he brought his lips to the side of the now trembling boy's neck sticking out his tongue as he does.

"Aah! St-op~" Jaejoong cried out as he felt a wet stripe crawl up the side if his neck. He outstretched a hand to remove the elder man's hand from his jaw and chin but fell weak to the next set of licks down the side of his throat leading to the connecting point of his shoulder and neck. The elder male purred in content at how soft his mate's naturally pale flesh truly was. Even softer then he remembered it to be.

"Calm down, Sweetness. I just want a little nibble. Just keep still and it will be all over." the man chuckled sliding his hands from the boy's neck and shoulders down the length of his body stopping only when he got to his narrow hips. Jaejoong stalled in place against him when he heard the elder male sniffing him like he was a mere dog after pulling him close to his solid body.

"N-no! No-no! I don't want to die!" Jaejoong yelled once his late mind registered all that the elder had said to him. He began beating at the elder's toned chest trying to get away from him. Who was he to try and eat him? Kim Jaejoong was nobody's dinner!

"And you won't, but you will sleep and when you wake up all will be as it was before- except for the fact that you will belong to me." the man growled in a dominant manner bringing his face back to the boy's unmarked and unclaimed pale-skinned neck.

"No, please don't~ I beg you~ Ahh!" Jaejoong begged feeling the man's mouth over the spot where he knew his pulse was racing very fast with his rising fear, yelling out again once the man bit down on that exact spot.

He could feel as his blood was slowly being sucked right out of him. He felt hot all over his body as he clung to elder male for support in order to keep his body weight up and from falling harshly to the floor beneath their feet. Not that the latter cared about that.

After a while he began to feel tired. His eyelids heaving with clear drowsiness. The elder finally stopped feeding from him entirely pulling away to speak to Jaejoong before he had closed his eyes to slumber,

"Sleep my Darling, for tomorrow I shall return to your arms, once again. As I will, from now on, every night."


	3. 2|Predator|

Sunlight rained in from the open window beaming down on Jaejoong waking him up from his sleep. He sat up in bed sleepily rubbing at his eyes. He felt drained and weary. To him, his body felt heavier than it normally did.

Ignoring the tension in his body, Jaejoong got up from his bed. He entered the bathroom to take a quick morning shower since he was too tired to do anything else. Once he was done with that, he dressed for the day accordingly. In a pair of black skinny jeans and blue t-shirt with matching sneakers upon his feet.

His cell phone beeped vibrating upon the nightstand letting him know that he had just received a new message. Most likely from one of his annoying friends. He scoffed at that thought heading over to the miniature table. He picked up his phone glancing at the clean glass screen to see who had left him a text.

He was shocked to find an unknown number flickering across the screen. A direct message of 'Tonight, I come,' instantly catching his mystified eyes. The phone's screen darkened once again a few seconds later.

No one had to tell him who had texted him as the memories of the previous night finally caught up with him. He gulped down saliva in uncertainty rushing towards his bathroom, cell phone in hand. Stood in front of the bathroom mirror, sink underneath it.

He outstretched a hand touching at the side of his neck in a gentle manner. His eyes instantaneously locked on to the side of his neck gazing at the fangs' deep impressions made there upon his delicate skin. The wound made there now dull with coldness, the Vampyre's warm touch long gone.

Slowly he slid his hand to his chest feeling mindlessly for a heart beat- his heart beat. The ba-dump pattern he had been searching for was still there placing his mind at ease. He was not dead. The Vampyre had not killed him. Reaching down towards the sink, he turned on the cold tap water. Cupping his hands underneath it allowing freezing water in to the palms of his hands, he splashed the liquid on to his face to help calm himself down.

He glanced back up at the mirror only to jilt in shock at the hand placed in front of his face. A white towel held there. His gaze locked with the person standing so close behind him.

"Don't look so alarmed, I told you that I would come." Yunho spoke only to receive a glare from Jaejoong in return.

"Yeah, tonight. Not now." Jaejoong hissed, eyes still glaring at the elder.

"Plans change all the time. You should know that very well, Jae." Yunho chuckled liking the cute hardly scary glare directed his way by his mate.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Jaejoong scowled at him turning away from the bathroom sink and mirror.

"You..." Yunho whispered following him out of the bathroom when he pushed him from standing in front of him to leave it.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but you cannot have me." Jaejoong mocked him walking over to his bed tossing his cell phone down on it.

"Jae, I thought we were done with these silly little games? How many times will I have to tell you that you are mine?" Yunho said sighing in annoyance at the latter's irrigating words.

"I don't care how many times you say that to me, because I won't ever be yours." Jaejoong said becoming irritated with the other's dominating presence inside of his bedroom.

"My, my, you anger me so much. I think I need another taste of your essence." Yunho stated licking at his bottom lip enticingly. He grabbed Jaejoong turning him in his arms to expose his bare neck, pressing his lips to the 'old' bite mark.

"Aah! Y-yunho~" Jaejoong huffed in pain when the elder bit down on his neck illicting blood to flow from his vein in to the man's mouth. His hands reached up gripping Yunho's shirt as the sensation of thrill past through him all at once.

It was not like the time the latter had bitten before. It was like they had some sort of connection now on a much deeper level. Jaejoong didn't know how to put the feeling in to words.

Yunho pulled away from him with a pleased sigh. He cupped Jaejoong's chin tilting his head enough to lean in to kiss his lips allowing him the privilege of tasting his own blood on the buds of his tongue. Then he pulled away with a laugh liking the look of disgust written upon Jaejoong's beautiful features.

"You still taste divine as ever, Jaejoong." Yunho smirked licking at the blood now smeared upon his lips seductively. His eyes landing on Jaejoong's own blood smeared soft cushioned lips.

"You disgust me." Jaejoong grimaced glaring darkly at the elder only making him laugh at his distress.

"I can tell. Say, why don't we go out tonight?" Yunho chuckled wrapping his arm around Jaejoong's tiny waist like it was a normal thing for him to do- like they actually were a real couple.

"You mean like on a date or something?" Jaejoong asked bewildered by his request to go out together in public.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you Human's call it nowadays." Yunho agreed to what the younger had responded back with.

"How 'bout no." Jaejoong said with the roll of his pretty brown eyes much to the Vampyre's distaste.

"Fine then, I could just ravish you to my heart's content. Would you like that Jae?" Yunho probed, orbs going dark with lust as he stared at the younger with deep hungry eyes.

"N-no-" Jaejoong sputtered out before Yunho interrupted him.

"Oh, but I think you rather would. Would you like me to feast on your body in any way I deam fit?" Yunho inquired seductively by the younger's right ear slowly entrancing Jaejoong under his supernatural will.

"How 'bout that date!" Jaejoong exclaimed breaking his mind from the other male's slight control.

"I thought so. Let's go." Yunho teasingly laugh taking Jaejoong's soft hand in his own rough palm.

"Wait, I thought you said tonight?" Jaejoong jeered at the handsome Vampyre holding his hand in his grasp.

"That was until you made me change my mind. Don't worry, I won't combust in to flames under the sun's rays like your fake TV Vampyres. Now, let's go, Love." Yunho said dragging the younger out of his bedroom and apartment making sure that he left his cell phone behind on his bed.

Yunho took his beautiful mate to the places he'd found out he'd rather liked in this century. Although Jaejoong hated to admit it, he was having an amazing time with Yunho. He held on to his left arm as they did everything together until Jaejoong's stomach decided to interrupt everything with its hungry blare.

Yunho chuckled at his mate's cute embarrassed reaction to it. He got smacked on the back of his head but it was well worth it because he unexpectedly stole a kiss from the younger's luscious pink pouty lips in payment for the pain. Pain that Jaejoong knew that he freigned but he allowed the kiss to linger for a few seconds before breaking it off. He smiled as the elder before happily dragging him off to one of his favorite little ramyun shops nearby the place they were standing at.

They sat at a table with drinks in front of them. Their serving of ramyun being crafted in the kitchen. Jaejoong stared at Yunho in wonder. He had so many questions to ask him but he didn't know if he should ask him anything not wanting to sound rude.

Yunho glanced at the younger clearly reading his mate's weary mind. He was about to say something to him when the waitress returned to their table with their food. She placed it down upon the table giving Yunho a flirtatious wink and Jaejoong a devious glare before leaving to service another table.

Jaejoong scoffed at the woman's rude behavior upset by how she'd acted in front of them. Yunho smirked knowing full well that his beautiful mate was jealous of a mere commoner gazing at him with lust twinkling in her eyes. Although he didn't say anything about it, he placed his hand over Jaejoong's in a calming manner before indulging in his own food.

For the rest of their time at the ramyun shop, they enjoyed their food feeding each other romantically to anyone watching them with false observance. In actuality they were arguing the entire time thanks to one person's cute stubborness. At least that's what Yunho likes to think.


	4. 3|Predator|

Yunho gazed at the breathtakingly beautiful sleeping face of his mate while he peacefully rests. He sat down at edge of his bed quietly observing him. Memories of his past life scour over him. Days now long gone.

_Night was starting to glisten the sky with the essence of the stars when Yunho decided to take a stroll down by the water near his home. He'd almost reached the edge of lake when the wrafting of the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard graced his Vampyric ears. He walked a little closer to the water, eyes instantaneously spotting the most gorgeous mortal being he'd ever seen in all the centuries that he had been alive._

_It was a young boy probably around the ripe age of twenty. He was apparently washing a basket of clothes in the lake, a cheerfully bright smile ghosting upon his pretty pink lips while he worked and sung to his heart's content, long black hair flowing behind him over the crimson colored robes he wore. Perfectly contrasting against his lovely pale flesh._

_Yunho watched the boy as he placed the wet clothes inside the basket by the lake's bank._ _The boy was about to get out of the water when he slipped. Without much thought, Yunho reacted, catching the poor boy before he was able to fall in to the water out of instinct. He helped him get out of the water in a very careful manner afterwards._

_"T-thank you... for your help..." the boy whispered with a pretty pink blush dusting against his pale-skinned cheeks once he got a good look at his handsome savior._

_"It's okay, you don't have thank me. Just be more careful the next time for my sake. Please." Yunho replied back in a baritoned voice sending apparent shivers running down the boy's small slender frame. He then took the polite manner of introducing himself to the younger male, "My name is Jung Yunho."_

_"It's wonderful to meet you Yunho, my name's-" the boy began to introduce himself as well but the elder stopped him from doing so with his next selection of words._

_"No, don't tell me. It's better if I don't know."_

Yunho then laid down upon the bed next to Jaejoong easily pulling his sleeping form in to his embrace. He studied his labored breathing, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest as he continued to sleep. Their first meeting in Jaejoong's past life now only seemed like a distant dream hovering over his skin like an echo of the past they once so happily shared a part in.

The younger male stirred in his sleep wrapping his arms around the elder's neck muttering out his name curtly. Or rather, cutely, in Yunho's opinion. He chuckled at the younger's sleep induced behaviour pressing his nose against the side of Jaejoong's neck softly nuzzling it.

Taking the chance to tease his sleeping lover, Yunho placed his mouth over the old puncture wounds on the younger's neck. He stuck his tongue out teasingly lapping over the fang indentions illicting a soft moan from his counterpart's soft parted lips. He began nibbling at the flesh there right at Jaejoong's increasing pulse point.

After a week of going out on many mini dates, the elder had not fed from his love since the second time he'd ever done it so he was now broaderlining on the line of bloodlust. Lust for blood- his mate's alluring sweet scent and just as temptingly sweet tasting blood essence. He scrapped his aching fangs over the area he desired to bite stopping himself from doing so, sliding his hand underneath the hem of Jaejoong's t-shirt.

He lifted the t-shirt up latching his mouth on to one of the younger's exposed nipples. The nub hardened inside of his mouth when he licked over the areole. Flicking his wet muscle on it before moving his mouth just above it. He bit down sinking his fangs in to Jaejoong's chest.

"Hah! Y-yunho~ ahh~" Jaejoong screamed at the sensation of being bitten back arching off the bed. Instant euphoria caressing across the entire length of his body making him pliant beneath the elder male's control.

Yunho greedily drunk in his love's sweet essence before pulling away from him for a few seconds. He reached up a hand dipping his fingers in to his love's sweet potent blood then snaked that same hand down in between Jaejoong's legs stopping at the top of his briefs.

He slipped his hand inside finding the younger's puckered entrance rubbing his fingertips around the unstretched rim. Latching his mouth back upon Jaejoong's neck, he stuck a solid finger inside pushing it back and forth to begin stretching his rim out to gain access to his unused core.

"Nrghh~ Y-yunho!" Jaejoong gasped feeling the finger inside of him grazing upon his prostrate. Opening his eyes as the wicked sensation plagued his body, he clutched at his pillow trying to slowly take air back in to his suddenly overworking lungs.

At the sound of his mate's whimpering voice once again in his ears, Yunho ceased his finger movement realizing what he was unfairly doing to him. He took his finger out unlatching himself from Jaejoong's body sitting up beside him in anguish. He couldn't believe that he'd almost tried to wrongfully claim the love of his life. In his sleep.

All Yunho could manage to mutter out after he'd realize what he had tried to do to the younger male presented before him was, "I'm sorry..."

"Y-yunho, it's okay. I'm fine." Jaejoong cooed in a calming voice with a slight stammer within it while sitting up on his bed by the use of his own two hands.

"No, it is not okay Jaejoong. I almost ravished your virginity away from you because of my bloodlust." Yunho hissed with dejection in his tone and fear written across his features.

"Bloodlust? What bloodlust?" Jaejoong asked him warily not sure of what to make of his words as of yet.

"I haven't fed from you in a long while which is why my mind is so messed up right now." Yunho truthfully admitted trying to keep his wondering mind on the conversation they were having away from the deeply arousing scent of their fevered lust and the penetrating smell of Jaejoong's sweet scented blood essence.

"Do you really need my blood that badly, Yunho?" Jaejoong probed in a soft volume fixing his bed clothes back to the way they were before Yunho decided to feed from him and molest him in his sleep.

"Yes, now that I've had a taste of it, your blood is the only kind that can sustain me. Unfortunately." Yunho explained his situation- their situation further to him on a very annoyed sigh.

"You can feed from me, Yunho. It's okay if you need it every now and then. Right?" Jaejoong stated while questioning his own words.

"The invitation you just gave me is going to be a real problem." Yunho grimaced, frown marring his handsome face just a bit.

"Why? You said it yourself, you need my blood in order for you to be able to survive. I am right about that, aren't I?" Jaejoong inquired with a deeply puzzled expression gracing his beautiful features. Was there something that he was missing? He had thought that Vampyres drank blood to sustain their immortality. Was he wrong about that? He had found himself to be on the rather confused end of their conversation.

"No, Jae. I think that you've miss heard me somehow. I only need your blood to keep my Vampyric urges from going in to a fenzy. If I don't, this exact situation happens." Yunho furthered explained, on a deep heavy sigh breathing life in to how miserable he actually felt about what he'd almost done to his most precious mate.

"Then do what you must so that this doesn't happen ever again." Jaejoong replied feeling a dark atmosphere hover about the air surrounding them.

"I can't- I cannot do that without putting your life in danger. I'm truly sorry for this entire situation, Jae." Yunho sighed reaching up a hand to gently cup the right side of the younger male's face.

"There is no need for you to apologize, Yunho. You can touch me in any way you like. Just don't try to mate me like that ever again." Jaejoong responded back easily falling in the rough touch of his Vampyre's hand.

"You make that sound so easy, but have you ever truly seen yourself in a mirror's glint. You are like a walking, talking, piece of art. A beautiful masterpiece. My very own beautiful masterpiece. It's kind of hard not to want to lay claim to that beautiful body of yours, Kim Jaejoong." Yunho confessed with a soft alluring smile, pressing his forehead to his mate's, respectfully as he does.

"Shut up, Yunnie!" Jaejoong retorted with an embarrassed blush creeping on to his pale cheeks before he made an excuse to get himself from under the Vampyre's admiringly scrutinizing gaze. He shot up from the bed like his bum was on fire, rushing more words hurriedly out of his mouth like a fast tornado, "I'm going to take a shower. You've got my blood dripping down the side of my neck and chest. I feel so gross right now that I could just beat you up, you jerk."

"Fine, anything you say, Jae. I will see you tomorrow night, my love." Yunho replied, a cheeky smile crossing over his lips, laughter spilling out at his mate's cute behavior once again. He stood up to leave Jaejoong's place for the night.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Jaejoong retorted with the instant roll of his eyes whispering out, 'Stupid Vampyre' beneath his breath thinking that the Vampyre won't hear him.

"I heard that!" Yunho exclaimed as he finally left the confines of Jaejoong's apartment with the latter running cutely in to his bathroom to do as he had said he would for the night with a very cute yelp gasping from his throat because of that.


	5. 4|Predator|

_The brilliance of day began to merge with the magnificence of the approaching night sky. It was a beautiful contrast for those who could see it as such. A picturesque sight to breathe in until the spell was broken for Yunho as he sat beside the lake he'd first met a mortal boy he'd saved._

_He stood up, Vampyric senses on high alert the instant the erotic scent of blood floated towards his sensitive nostrils. The scent was familiar, yet completely unknown to him. That's when it clicked inside of his head and he took off in to the night. His mind locked upon one thing as he ran. Blood. Virgin blood._

Yunho sat outside leaning against the balcony connected to his bedroom. The night air was cooling against his skin. He'd been brainstorming ideas on how to keep himself from draining Jaejoong completely dry in his own hunger for the boy's life essence but nothing was coming up. As time went by, he was becoming even more irritated with himself. He couldn't hurt Jaejoong. His emotional heart would not be able to take it. Would never allow it to be so.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that look on your face, my friend." a voice male called out to Yunho easily breaking though his train of thoughts. He turned away from his balcony to find a familiar face staring back at him with dark frustrated eyes.

"Changmin? What the hell are you doing here?" Yunho snarled when the latter entered his bedroom.

"You mean, in this mansion or back in South Korea?" Changmin mocked, apparently expecting the other's reaction to his sudden appearance after what? Five hundred years. Of course their meeting could've been worse than it was but Changmin wasn't about to pull his luck just yet.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your deplorable face before my eyes." Yunho gnarled out harshly, eyes reddening with his increasing rage the longer he conversed with the other Vampyre.

"Why? Because I was the reason your beloved Youngwoong was put to his death? He was a stupid insolent mortal, Yunho. And he was taking over your brain, controlling your life! He had to be put down! He's your past now." Changmin hissed menacingly just at mentioning Youngwoong's name. A disgusting mortal with an even more disgusting name. Who was his mother to name him a hero at calamitous his birth?

"I don't know where you get off making decisions for me, but I guess you are right about one thing, Youngwoong is a part of my past." Yunho scowled displeased by the other's Vampyres insulting words about his dead mate and the unjust cause of his death.

"Good, I'm glad your thinking straight again for once-" Changmin started talking again but Yunho cut him off not having finished what he had wanted to say yet.

"Kim Youngwoong may be my past but, his incarnation, Kim Jaejoong is my present. And if I find out that you've talked to him let alone touched him in any, way, shape, or form, please know that I will kill you. Rely on it." Yunho growled darkly, eyes now fading from regular old red to a deep shade of blood red with his rage.

He was ready to kill. Kill for his dead mate in the past. Kill for his living mate in the present. His hands ached to destroy the creature before him but the image of his beautiful, Jaejoong kept him from doing just that. Killing him.

"Will you let all of his incarnations cloud your mind like this?" Changmin sneered unhappily back. He had half the mind to leave Yunho's mansion just to take care of another thorn in his side. Yunho's reincarnated mate. Youngwoong in the past. An innocent and beauteous boy by the name of Kim Jaejoong. Living and breathing in the present.

If they had still been in the days now past, it would've been easier for him to have the boy killed like what had happened to Youngwoong a long time ago. However this was the present and mortals did things different in this time. He could not erect a lynch mob in order to kill the boy like he had done in the past. No, he would have to actually get his hands dirty this time around and kill the boy himself.

"Cloud my mind? Changmin, the only one trying to cloud my mind is you and it will never work. I don't care what you do, Youngwoong's very soul is my soulmate, my eternal life partner. You need to accept that fact." Yunho grimaced trying to keep himself from snapping the other Vampyre's neck.

"I will not, Youngwoong's soul should remain in its rightful place-" Changmin retorted in a jeering manner.

"Yes, as Jaejoong's soul. Now leave my home before I stake you through the heart we both know that you don't even have!" Yunho growled again, this time in a hard warning, face almost contorting enough to show the true face of the monster lying beneath.

"Sure, Yunho, but you know as well as I do that Vampyres can't even hold a stake or they risk killing themselves." Changmin gave him a lop-sided smirk as he disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke from Yunho's mansion.

Knowing that the other was finally gone, Yunho released a sigh of relief. Nonetheless his heart and soul were not yet at ease. He had to make sure that his mate was alright even if it annoyed the latter.

In a puff of black smoke, he disappeared from his bedroom appearing inside Jaejoong's living room where the latter had decided to rest for a nap on the sofa. Yeah, sure, he was fully induced in to sleep. Yunho chuckled at the sight, kneeling beside his sleeping mate. He reached out a hand to brush the few strands of hair resting on Jaejoong's eyes slowly sliding his hand to gently caress the side of the younger male's peacefully sleeping face.

Yunho felt the slick silk of their past glide over him running from his head and down to the very tips of his toes. He could feel it flow in to Jaejoong while he slept. The actual night he and Youngwoong's fates were truly sealed together for all eternity.

_Yunho ran, and ran following the smell of blood deep in to the woods. It was a very strong scent. One made of a deep wound and not from the lost of ones own virginity._ _At that notion, Yunho sped up to his unknown destination without hesitation but when he got there, he was shocked by what he saw. The boy he saved was lying on the ground layered by green leaves to create a makeshift bed beneath the latter's soft body._

_The boy was sitting up on it trying to keep an elder man from taking advantage of him. His robes were ripped open showcasing his bare chest to his assailant's prying eyes. A wound marred his pale flesh at the left side of his neck. It was probably a deep gash from how much blood Yunho smelt in the night air. The wound most likely would leave a scar as a reminder of what had transpired on this night forever haunting the poor boy for the rest of his mortal existence._

_The boy's attacker was heavily trying to force a kiss on to the frightened boy's lips, but he was constantly being rejected by the boy. Furious at the boy's apprehension in to giving himself up to him, the man raised a free hand up and slapped the boy. Hard._

_At that Yunho decided to finally act, words already slipping out of his mouth before he could ever stop them,_

_"Get the hell away from my mate!"_

Jaejoong woke up in a cold sweat. His heart was beating a million miles per millisecond. It felt as if it would jump right out of his chest.

He sat up on the sofa trying to take deep calming breaths to get his heart back in to normal order. What the hell was that? Did he just witness apart if their past life through Yunho's eyes? If so, how the hell was that even possible for him to do?

His mind screamed at him but then he remembered what Yunho had said to him. He had waited many centuries for him and that he was his soulmate. His was about to get up from the sofa when a note resting upon the coffee table in front of him caught his eye. Just at a glance he knew that Yunho had written it. He leaned down picking the piece of paper up instantly reading what it said on it.

**_Dear Beauteous Mate,_ **

**_I came over to see you tonight while you were sleeping to check on you and you know oddest thing happened. We merged minds for the first time. I'd never done it with your soul in your pastlife. Right now I'm about to go search for answers as to why that had happened so any questions of confusion you have waiting for me, keep them to yourself. For now._ **

**_I'm just as confused as you are right now so don't panic. I'll see you tomorrow with the information that I have most likely gathered._ **

**_Your Soulmate, Jung Yunho_ **

Jaejoong placed the note close to his chest closing his eyes as relief flooded him. He was glad that Yunho was searching for answers. He felt lucky to have someone so considerate of him after being alone for so long. Being with the elder male felt like a wonderful unbreakable dream. That is until his doorbell was pressed on repeatedly, ringing clearly in his shocked ears.


End file.
